Real Emotions
by FernClaw
Summary: This is a collection of my Kingdom Hearts inspired poems. not much else to say. R&R. 100 percent original work! Newest *The Way You Make Me Feel*
1. Incomplete

Fc: The is the first of many pieces of poetry, That I've written. A good amount of them were school assignments from 7th grade. the majority of them were inspired by KH, KH:CoM, and now KH II. I really hope you like them!

* * *

FC: I wortethis from Sora's P.O.V. to Riku during their last fight in Hollow Bastion. 

Incomplete

Did you see,  
The way I looked,  
When your words,  
Hit me?

I know you didn't,  
Mean to hurt me,  
But your punch,  
Doesn't hurt this much.

When I tried to repair,  
What has broken  
But it seemed  
You don't want our friendship fixed

I feel incomplete  
Without being by your side  
Would you someway  
Forgive me?


	2. Promises

_I believed you._

_You said you would return._

_Where are you now?_

_You said you would never leave me._

_Here I am, alone._

_You promised me._

_I watch the sky for a sign._

_The cloudless skies prove it._

_You lied to me._

_I'll come back you said._

_If only this was a dream._

_You promised me._

_Please come back._

_Where ever you_

_Can't you hear me?_

_Can you see the tears I cry._

_Do you miss me the way,_

_I miss you?_

_You promised me._

_And lied._

_You promised me._

_and you're gone._

_You promised me._

_You'd return._

But I was wrong… 


	3. Roses

_FC: How is that my poetry does so and my story is so bad?  
Fern: cuase you're a lazy writer...  
FC: I'm tempted to hurt you  
Fern: how?  
FC: By not posting my new story  
Fern: you wouldn't dare!  
FC: But alas, I would_

_This is a poem from Sora to Kairi. _

_

* * *

_

_The Red beauty that is this rose_

_A symbol of love towards you._

_Though you cannot see my now_

_Our love will stay true_

_I wonder when the day will come_

_When we see each other again_

_It may be far, it may be soon_

_But we shall always remain friends_


	4. Memories

_FC: More poetry. don't wanna talk. hand hurts from typing chap three of A.S.A.S._

_

* * *

_

_Memories,_

_A picture of the past,_

_Something special, _

_Good or bad_

_Memories_

_An older thought,_

_Of history,_

_Thoughts of you and me._

_Memories_

_An item of value_

_A thing you can lose_

_So easily._

_Memories_

_A time to be remembered_

_One is forgotten_

_It is always lost_

_Memories_

_Never forget them_

_The memoirs of friends _

_The tapestry of mind_


	5. Ode to the Keybearers

Ode to the Keybearers 

Delicate,  
Frail,  
They Never,  
Fail

Keys, Swords,  
Weapons, Blades,  
Light and Dark  
Twilight Fades

Power and Destruction  
Envy and Grace  
Beauty and Turmoil  
Heartless, they're chased

Magical, Mystical  
Wide-eyed wonderful  
Fearful, regretful  
Even resentful

A burden they carry  
Traversing far  
Deterring evil  
In every star

Fc: Boredom of the moment conquered this piece. Not one of my better works…posted on April 30th 2007


	6. Riku

posted on August 13th 2007  
Fc: Taking a break from Second Chance and Danny for a bit. I need to focus on Kingdom hearts and get my Roleplay into gear... (Kali if you read this, you've been forwarned.)  
**Best listening music:** Riku (put it on repeat. it needs to play twice), Sacred Moon, Roxas

**

* * *

**

**Riku**

A broken spirit,  
A broken Heart,  
Friends forgotten,  
Friends Apart.

Seeking Guidance, in the stars,  
Seeking solace, Hiding scars.

Running from Darkness,  
Running from life,  
Causing more Heartache,  
Causing more strife.

I watched, I waited  
But still you evaded,

Growing weaker, distrusting me,  
You hid you eyes, so you could not see.

_Please…_

End it here,  
End it now,  
Declare your freedom  
Declare, avow

I ask you, Why must you hide?  
_"So I could only see inside"_  
Your heart? I say.  
_"Yeah, the one thing I couldn't betray"_

A broken spirit,  
A broken Heart,  
Friends forgotten,  
Friends Apart.

Seeking Guidance, in the stars,  
Seeking solace, Hiding scars.


	7. Wounded Heart

Fc: This is my latest poem also based on Riku. I Do not have a fetish! Just feeling angsty and Riku is the best outsource…

Wounded Heart

Broken Angel,  
Fallen Hero,  
Lost in the Dark  
No light, Zero

I gave them up,  
I let them go,  
I went alone,  
It has always shown

I let them down  
I betrayed them,  
I left them  
Now, in Darkness I'm condemned

I fell evil  
I gave into HIM  
I'm no longer worthy  
The Worlds' biggest Sin.

I can say Sorry  
I could pretend  
but my heart's pain  
will never end

You can Forgive  
You can Forget  
Forever deep down  
I'll always regret.

FC: I swear! I'll update Second Chance soon. Just having some doubts with it.


	8. Sunset

Posted On: November 3rd, 2007  
FC: This is my Entry in Keyblade Master of Promise's Contest. Critique is accepted, Abuse is not. Flame me and that means go down Under and I don't mean to Australia. I've had enough Flames for a while. If you flame just to provoke me, you'll wish you hadn't... Happy Reading!

* * *

_Sunset_

_There's only one thing,_

_From you and me,_

_We forever share_

_I think you'll agree._

_Princess of Heart,_

_Take my hand here._

_Place it over your heart_

_There's nothing to fear._

_I can feel your heart,_

_Beating with mine_

_Working in tandem_

_For all this time_

_There's only one thing_

_I could never lose,_

_Is your presence inside me,_

_On the paths that we choose_

_On this cold winter night_

_I'll take your hand_

_I'll kept you warm_

_On the cool golden sand._

_I'd never had courage_

_Without you guiding me_

_I needed your light_

_In Darkness, I could see_

_I may not be the strongest_

_Nor the bravest and yet_

_Here you are _

_With me at Sunset_

_Winter was always,_

_Your favorite season_

_But when I ask why?_

_You gave me no reason._

_But now I can see_

_Why you love winter the most_

_In the coldest of nights_

_You hold your friends so close_

_Dare I say 'I love you?'_

_On this Christmas eve?_

_Would you turn me away?_

_Would our hearts grieve?_

_So I'm taking a chance_

_This one final one_

_So our lives together_

_Have only, just begun…_


	9. Roxas

posted on: May 26 2008

Fc: -Looks at the last poem posted- Yeesh... it's been a while hasn't it? Well you're in for a treat then. I have finaly managed to pull of soem poetry! Point to me! it's also angsty and amazing. It's freeverse so it doesn't rhyme unless you REALLY try hard...

There are four Kingdom Hearts soundtrack titles hidden within the poem, relatively close to one another. the first person to find **all Four** wins a present!

Oh and play the track 'Roxas' whilst you read. It helps with the atmopshere!

* * *

Roxas

Pursuing long lost dreams  
Fighting Nightmares in the daylight  
Wrath, Pain, Suffering  
all gained in this fruitless search

Bound by Twilight  
Defender of good or evil  
Misguided by scattered dreams  
that do not belong to you

Innocent and guilty  
wandering with no name of your own  
Racing against a clock that ticks  
like your nonexistent Heart beats

You search for the Key  
Desire answers that cannot be explain  
Emotions running rampant  
Confusion and lies deceived

With one last fight to the Death  
the other promise found  
Into Darkness of the unknown you Step  
In the sacred moon's pale glow


	10. The Way You Make Me Feel

Posted on: May 26,2008

Fc: This is yet another "Special poem." It has a hidden message in it, Can you figure it out? It's not easy!

The Way you make me feel

So many worlds to explore

Initial discoveries lead our heroes on

Making things dreamlike and easy

Pure and innocent play of childhood

Lost in the raging storm

Eternally scarred as they are taken on an journey

Adventure and danger looming around each corner

Nobodies, Heartless and Keyblades

Darkness, Twilight, Light

Controlled by evil hearts and pure hearts

Laid the foundation of this tale

Even though this tale was written in the stars

All destinies of great and inferior are

Never giving into what wasn't written.


	11. Reflection

Posted: March 29th, 2009

Fc: Wow, this was spur of the moment. I was looking at one of my pictures of Riku (as a Lion) titled Reflection, and this sprang into my head. Weird huh?

* * *

Reflection

If I look back,  
at the Deeds I've done,  
It's no wonder,  
That he won,

His hearts was strong,  
Mine was weak,  
His outlook bright,  
My outlook bleak,

He strove to love,  
I strove to hate,  
He tried to save me,  
It was too late

I was taken by anger,  
Fueled by greed,  
And Yet, Somehow,  
He did succeed

He saved the day,  
And the worlds  
I slipped to darkness,  
And Unfurled.

And yet…

He sought me out,  
He rescued me,  
Forgave me for,  
My wretched deeds

He promised we,  
were always friend  
Always, till  
The bitter end.


End file.
